Virginia (Project Freelancer: Rebirth)
Virginia, nicknamed Virg by some other members of the Program, 32G by Carolina, and Nia by Arkansas is a member of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. She is notable for being the second and one of only three known Freelancer: Rebirth Agents that are female, the others being Nevada and California. Appearance Virginia is a tall woman who wears the Mark VI EOD chest piece, EVA shoulders, and Rogue Helmet. Her armor color is black with a detail color of yellow. Behind her armor, she has light brown hair that extends to the middle of her back, which she ties in a high ponytail when in casual clothes and is kept tied in a neat bun when in her armor, along with fair skin, and a stern expression. Personality Virginia is completely serious. She rarely jokes and, even when she does, it’s so rare that most people think she’s serious. This is the case when Maine notes that she has a crush on Carolina only for her to joke that it was North; due to her monotone voice and her generally serious demeanor, Maine thought she was being serious. The only one who seems to get her jokes is Carolina; rather fitting given that they both speak in monotone, angry voices, and have similar mindsets. She can also be condescending and insulting, such as when she told C.T. that she was at York's home to save his "sorry ass." Relationships West Virginia Virginia and West are twin siblings. The two have been together for as long as they can remember. Despite that, Virginia seems to sometimes get annoyed by West's habit of complaining about most things. She finds him hard to relate to despite being his sister. Despite that, she would never hesitate in protecting her brother nor would he with her. The two are an incredibly close sibling pair and they would protect each other no matter what gets in the way. Carolina Virginia and Carolina get along better than one would expect. It has been confirmed that Virginia has a crush on Carolina, though it's unclear whether Carolina reciprocates these feelings. Despite that, he has made no attempts at hurting her so it's clear that he at least doesn't want to hurt her. It should also be noted that Carolina knows her deepest insecurity and does nothing to reveal it to anyone else nor does he do anything to make use of it in a confrontation or argument with her. She truly appreciates this and, as a result, trusts him on some level. Maine Virginia and Maine get along better than one would think. Virginia can calmly be sarcastic and joking to him and even tell him to shut up without him getting angry or upset with her. He even puts up with her insulting of his best friend. Meanwhile, Virginia deals with the fact that Maine and Carolina fight rather well and knowingly pushes Carolina and Maine into fighting each other rather easily at heart. North Dakota Virginia doesn't care about North one way or the other. While she does concede that she doesn't want the program's illegal activities to be found out, she has also admitted that she despises him for making them commit illegal acts in the first place. Connecticut Virginia has a low opinion of Connecticut. She doesn't very much agree with his love of knives and has even admitted "The only ones who should use knives in combat are superhumans and serial killers, and I doubt you're the former." Connecticut also has low tolerance for Viriginia despite not being willing to insult her. Virginia has even told him "I know you like to think that you're respected by everyone in the program for your so called 'nice' attitude but I'm a good judge of character and I'll tell you right now that fewer people respect your saint act than you think." Washington Virginia doesn't have much of an opinion of Washington. She has told him disturbing things on more than one occasion, such as "The only woman you'll ever get to bleed is that stalker of yours that's been begging you for it." However, she only does this to disturb him as she doesn't very much like him. Wyoming Virginia has no opinion of Wyoming one way or the other. Utah Virginia doesn't mind Utah though she has admitted that he has poor dating tactics. South Dakota Virginia and South haven't had any major interactions so far, though South has once called her 32G without knowing why. Arkansas Virginia likes Ark. She views him as what her brother could be if he toughened up and uses him as a role model for West. She has also told Ark not to give up on anyone because everyone has hope. Nevada Virginia likes Nevada and will stand up for her when the need arises. However, as an equal rights activist, Virginia doesn't agree with Nevada's seducing of her friends to feel confident, explaining that there are other ways to feel strong. Nevada, however, has told Virginia that you can feel confident using sexual appeal, using large breasts as an example. However, this seemed to make Virginia flustered for reasons Nev has yet to understand. Texas Virginia seems not to care about Texas that much and has stated "He can jump into a volcano for all I care." York Virginia got along with York well enough, though York never understood why she was so uptight. California Virginia and California get along well enough. However, Virginia is often suspicious of Cal due to her variable personality. She has related Cal to the Joker of DC comics with the help of Carolina in that both possess a form of super sanity: they have no true personalities of their own and only take on personalities that suit their situations, which explains why she jokes with Ark but is serious with Virginia. The Director Virginia doesn't like the Director for all of the things that he's making the Freelancers do. The Counselor Virginia doesn't very much like the Counselor either. Like Carolina, she has come to view him as creepy and has told him that she'd cut his head off if he ever snuck up on her. Background Will be revealed in time. Skills and Abilities Virginia is a very powerful and capable Freelancer despite not being high up on the board. She has enough skill and power that she has, on occasion, rivaled Texas in battle power. Reflexes She has shown that her reflexes are great enough to keep up with most soldiers, including Ark, C.T. and her brother West. Virginia has been known to dodge most things rather easily and to get in hits rather easily. She has even countered masters of Martial Arts, such as York and Maine. Strength She possesses enough physical strength to best Nevada in a physical confrontation though only barely and Nevada is more skilled in combat. Virginia possesses enough physical power to lift both Ark and West over her head with one hand and throw them across the hangar bay with little difficulty. Speed She possesses peak human speed, being capable of running 35 miles per hour on average and, if she pushes herself, can push her running speed to 70 miles per hour: she once ran a mile in only a minute and 42 seconds; however, when she wanted to best her record, she finished the mile in only 51 seconds. Durability Virginia's durability is something of note. Though most soldiers can't handle it, she can handle punches from Carolina with very little injury, even with prolonged beatings. She has even taken a Magnum round to the stomach with only a flesh wound. Armor Enhancement Virginia’s armor enhancement is a variant of Maine’s Capture Unit. Her variant differs in two distinct aspects, however: first, her enhancement makes use of 100% of the copied enhancement’s capabilities and doubles them infinitely over the course of a week (Meaning one week equals the enhancements' strength multiplied by 2 to a power). The second difference is that it renders most copied armor enhancements useless due to its draining effect. However, the only exceptions are the unique or modified enhancements that are not standard issue, such as Carolina’s Quick Unit or Gravity Unit, or Nevada’s Modified Super Strength. Weaponry Virginia wields an Assault Rifle as a main arm and a Shotgun as a sidearm. Notes and Trivia *Virginia’s appearance and personality resemble that of the character Makina from Deadman Wonderland. Their main difference is that Virginia uses guns while Makina prefers to use her sword, though it is clear that both are close range fighters. *Virginia once told Carolina that she wanted to be taller than she is, despite being incredibly tall for a woman. When Carolina asked how tall, she said 6’4. This is a reference to DC comics’ Starfire who was that height. More generally, Virginia makes references to Starfire’s status as a former fiancé to Nightwing, who Carolina gets his name and fighting style from. *Virginia's armor colors are the inverse of Nevada's. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:York's Legacy Character